Insectoids
"A terrible evil is coming to the Galaxy, one that has been watching your senseless wars with glee - you have faced the Grey, you have defied the Reptilians.. yet you are still but children to the true enemy.." The''' Insectoids''' are a terrible race of super-intelligent, hyper-adaptive and parasitic life-forms that have begun to emerge on the outer-regions of the Milky Way Galaxy, although considered a new threat they are believed to have had access to the Milky Way Galaxy since the ancient past and may of been in contact with Reptilians at some point, however any chance of an alliance between the two seems impossible as the Insectoids see all other life as biological resources by which to grow and spread. In fact, despite their genocidal crusade against mamallian life and the public doctrine of absolute xenophobia both Greys and Reptilians may of been working to prevent Insectoid intrusions into the Milky Way Galaxy - due to the Greys and Reptilians becoming weakened due to many successful campaigns by the Alliance some theorise the defenses they set up against the Insectoids have now been eroded to the point the creatures can enter and begin their infestation. It is uncertain what galaxy (if any) the Insectoids originated from but their seeming return to the Milky Way Galaxy is considered a dark omen by many - though the galaxy which houses the Vulpine and the Andromedans has also began to experience Insectoid intrusion, making the Alliance fear the Insectoid invasion could well become multiversal in scale. Powers / Abilities *Hive Mind (Insectoids are a highly intelligence, psychic race that can sense and communicate over inter-stellar distances, upon death an Insectoid will unleash a psychic cry that can be picked up by the entire Insectoid race, usually prompting an attack in order to both avenge the fallen Insectoid and retrieve its genetic data for absorption) *Genetic Memory (Insectoids have a genetic memory passed down from "parent" to Biomorph or from Insectoid to Insectoid, this combined with the Hive Mind makes many Insectoids effectively immortal as they live on after death within the minds of their young) *Genetic Absorption (Insectoids retain a small amount of genetic material from every victim of their Gene-Extractors, with time this slowly mutates the "parent" Insectoid, making them gain some traits of other species (becoming what is known as an Insectoid Biohazard) ) *Biomorphs (after absorbing the genetic material of other species via their Gene-Extractors Insectoids give birth to Biomorphs, modified versions of Insectoids that have traits from other species at the cost of a shortened life-span and total obedience to their "parent".) *Gene-Extractors (Insectoids have large scythe-like appendages known as Gene-Extractors that impale victims and drain them of genetic material, leaving behind a shrivelled husk and impregnating the Insectoid with a Biomorph) *Toxic Sting (Insectoids have a deadly sting that can kill most outright via impaling - those who survive however soon experience the effects of a powerful poison that rots flesh and bone) *Acidic Spit (Insectoids have acidic spit that can burn through thick armor, flesh and bone with ease: Insectoids however are immune to this acid) *Acidic Blood (Insectoids have blood that becomes highly acidic when exposed to air, able to burn through thick armor, flesh and bone with ease : Insectoid exoskeletons are immune to this acid) *Exoskeleton (Insectoids have a thick exoskeleton that enhances their durability and strength to that of superhumans) *Enhanced Leap (although Insectoids can not normally fly they can leap great distances, having large (but largely useless) wings) Category:Hostile Species Category:Alliance Universe